The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a static structure thereof.
In a turbine section of a gas turbine engine, tie rods typically extend between an annular outer case structure and an annular inner case structure of a core path through which hot core exhaust gases are communicated. Each tie rod is often shielded by a respective aerodynamically shaped fairing.
The tie rods may be relatively thick to withstand engine vibrations and other load-bearing forces. Enlargement of the tie rods require relatively larger fairings which may result in relatively greater resistance to the hot core exhaust gasflow.